


Cookies Aren't a Sometimes Food

by tuesday



Category: Cookie Clicker
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Masturbation, Stuffing, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "The cookies aren't even that good."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Cookies Aren't a Sometimes Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/gifts).



> Recip, I may have gotten caught on a different fandom and tag than I originally intended. In writing this, I've ended up face first in Cookie Clicker again. The Grandmapocalypse is nigh. Thank you for the chance to write this.

It started small. Rumors stated that the first batch of cookies was hand-made and went straight into the bin, where even the raccoons refused to eat it. 

The original baker got better at it, but even if they hadn't, it didn't matter, because they quickly hired on a small battalion of elderly grandmothers who had a lifetime's experience. Then there were the cookie farms, strange and delicious genetically modified cookie plants yielding the best sort of crop. Cookie mines came next, then factories, then somehow banks? There were temples and wizard's towers and shipments from cookie planets. Cookies from a vortex and cookies made of light and cookies condensed from antimatter. There were plain cookies and sugar cookies and peanut butter and coconut and oatmeal raisin. Almond and hazelnut and walnut. White chocolate and macadamia nut and white chocolate macadamia nut. Double chip and dark chocolate coated and white chocolate coated and more. 

There were a lot of cookies from a lot of different sources, was the point. How was one person supposed to be able to eat them all? And how were they supposed to resist the urge to try? In a world where there were now cookie-based restaurants with braised cookies and cookie thermidor, it was only natural to make the attempt.

"You're making excuses," Joseph said. His tone was unsympathetic, but he brushed aside some of the abandoned bakery boxes to take a seat next to Alex on the couch, then reached one of his magic hands over to lay on Alex's belly. "Why do you do this to yourself?" He pressed in gently, not enough to hurt. He rubbed soothing little circles into the food baby Alex was currently digesting, and the edge of mild discomfort threatening the glorious feeling of utter satiation melted away in favor of relief and sheer pleasure. "The cookies aren't even that good."

"Excuse you, I'll have you know my nana makes some of those cookies," Alex said.

"Did she make these?" Joseph asked.

Alex thought about it. "Probably not. She's on shift all the time, but in the shop on the East Side." Also, a bunch of these had been imported from a variety of places. Many adventurers had probably died to let Alex gorge himself on the white chocolate macadamia nut temple-sourced cookies. Their sacrifices would not be forgotten. "But _someone's_ nana made some of these cookies."

"How did you manage to eat them all?" Joseph asked, surveying the many, many empty boxes piled up on and around the couch, coffee table, and surrounding floorspace. His hands paused in their vital work rubbing Alex's gloriously swollen belly, which was unacceptable.

"The wizards make a cookie that lets you eat more cookies," Alex said. He grabbed Joseph's hands and pointedly started moving them for him. "And who said you could stop?"

"Spoiled," Joseph tutted, but he went back to it. 

He got off the couch and knelt between Alex's legs to get a better angle, hands coming at him from the front instead of the side. Joseph slid his hands up Alex's shirt and dug his fingers into the taut skin. He made tiny circles with his fingertips, then pressed in with his palms, then lightly rubbed the whole hand over Alex's entire belly, only to start the process anew. 

For a while, it stayed at that level, just a nice little belly massage, because Joseph was easily convinced to put his hands on Alex, especially when he'd just stuffed himself and made pitiful faces until Joseph gave in. As good as the cookies and the pleasant distention of his stomach felt was the care Joseph showed him, the gentle way Joseph touched him, the small smile that crossed Joseph's face as he stared at Alex's belly. Joseph bent forward and placed a light kiss beside Alex's belly button, then to the underside of the bulge.

It didn't stay a nice little belly massage for long. It got nicer still. Looking up at Alex with a hint of mischief in his eyes, Joseph nipped at the curve of Alex's stomach, then licked it. Alex spread his legs a little, and Joseph crowded further in. He spread his hands across Alex's stomach, encompassing a smaller percentage than usual, and kneaded at him. He rained kisses between his fingers and the expanse of space between his hands. He dipped his tongue in the shallow of Alex's belly button. He sucked marks in Alex's skin.

Threading his hands through Joseph's hair, Alex moaned his appreciation.

"Next time, instead of calling saying you have some sort of cookie-related emergency, you should just tell me it's a bootie call," Joseph said. He kneaded at Alex's belly. "Do you have any idea what sort of cookie emergencies are happening right now? A whole town got flooded thanks to the chocolate mines. Another was destroyed in a summoning incident. I was worried I was going to show up and find you had started turning into cookie dough."

"The cookie dough thing is just Facebook rumors," Alex said. He hooked a foot behind Joseph, trying to pull him in closer. Joseph's hands had paused in their very important work. "C'mon, keep going."

"I should not reward this behavior." But Joseph returned to rewarding Alex's behavior. 

Arousal thrummed sweetly through Alex as Joseph lavished attention on him, focused entirely on his stomach. Joseph popped the button on Alex's jeans, which he'd already pulled low on his hips partway through his cookie frenzy to accommodate the growing bulge. Alex had another bulge filling out right now; it was a relief to get some extra space for it, too. Alex drew it out of his boxers and gave it a couple strokes to match the rhythm of Joseph's hands on his stomach.

"Don't stop," Alex said when Joseph paused. "I'm really suffering here."

"I can see that," Joseph said dryly. "Have you considered that I might be suffering, too?"

"I'll help you after. Your hands are needed here." Alex grabbed one of Joseph's hands with the hand not currently occupied and pointedly moved it again.

Joseph snorted. "Next time I want to do the thing—" Alex didn't think someone should be able to ask for something if they couldn't even say the name of it aloud, but for Joseph, he was always making exceptions, and at least he was pretty sure he knew exactly the thing Joseph wanted. "—you're not allowed to complain about delayed gratification."

"I'm willing to take delayed gratification if you give me a little bit of satisfaction now," Alex promised.

Joseph's hands rubbed up and down Alex's belly in what seemed like pointedly slow strokes, and Alex rubbed himself slowly, too, just the palm of his hand against the length of his dick. When Joseph went back to rubbing small circles in, Alex wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it short little jerks. When Joseph licked Alex's belly again, Alex said, "You know, if you really wanted to use your mouth—"

"You're getting either a belly rub or a blowjob," Joseph rudely interrupted Alex's great idea, "but not both at once."

"I feel like a terrible host letting you go hungry when I'm so nice and full," Alex said, pouting the slightest bit, "but if you insist on self-sacrifice, I can always feed you some of the leftover cookies later."

"I am not eating any of those cookies," Joseph said.

After several more minutes that stretched out almost as sweetly as the white chocolate-coated cookies that had practically melted in his mouth, Alex picked up the pace. He felt great, like he could do this forever, but Joseph's knees were probably going to start hurting soon if they hadn't already, and Alex wanted to do this again sometime.

"I'm close," Alex warned, and he was, so, so close.

Joseph laid one final kiss on the top of Alex's belly, lightly, reverently, and with a groan, Alex spilled all over his hand, open jeans, and Joseph's shirt.

"Oh, no," Joseph said in a deadpan. "My shirt is dirty. Guess you're stuck with me until we do laundry."

"What a tragic accident," Alex agreed. Despite the fact they wore the same size shirt when Alex hadn't consumed half his weight in baked goods, he said, "We can't have you going out half-naked. I already have a load in. It'll probably take a while. You should probably spend the night."

"Maybe the weekend to be safe. Give it plenty of time to dry."

Alex grinned. "The weekend, then."

(When the Grandmapocalypse happened that Sunday, they were still in bed.)


End file.
